In the Rain
by apriiil
Summary: He just can't say no, even if saying yes means standing in the middle of the storm and risking getting struck by lightning. One-shot.


_This is just a repost from a while back, since I deleted the original copy and I always strangely liked this one, even though it's similar to my Laxus/Juvia one._

* * *

The Seith mage continued to shiver as his copious amounts of clothing all remained stuck to him, each layer completely dripping wet from the goddamn torrential downpour he'd found himself in. The rain was so heavy and there'd been so much of it that even his _boxers_ were soaked through and sticking to him in the most uncomfortable way possible, and that was still beneath his cloak and his pants that he was known for wearing on jobs.

He was absolutely fucking freezing though. All Bickslow wanted to do was get home, get out of his soaking wet and heavier than usual clothes, and into a nice, long, and super warm shower. And then bed, preferably, where he could wrap himself up in all the blankets he owned in their house and pretend he was some kind of sushi roll into morning or something. Bickslow just desperately wanted to get warm, but he couldn't do that until they got home, and getting home required Bickslow to walk through a fucking thunderstorm for another twenty minutes _without_ an umbrella. A lightning strike that he swore was because of Laxus somehow had made sure of that little fact.

Still though, Bickslow could only hope that his roommates had lit the fireplace in their living room so their house would be all warm and toasty. He didn't, however, hope to get home and walk into the living room to find said roommates seriously invading each other's personal bubbles. He'd walked in on those two fucking once before, and it had seriously scarred him. Sure, pretty much everyone in the guild had seen Gray in his birthday suit more than anyone would ever want to, and Lucy's wardrobe was… less than modest, but some things, Bickslow really did _not_ want to see. Or hear, for that matter, but that was pretty hard to avoid when their room was literally right next to his. It was probably the only reason Bickslow almost regretted moving in. Though, their rooms being right next to each other had only led to some pretty strange 'competitions' happening. Aside from the usual petty bets and dares and competitions to see who would have to do everyone's house work for a week, there was the odd one where they'd see who could have the loudest sex.

Yeah, it was weird. But the mornings after always proved to be entertaining. Whoever ended up finishing first had to cook breakfast, and whoever finished last had to do the dishes.

But aside from the odd competitions and Bickslow's constant wariness of getting home sometimes to find his roommates going at it on some surface that wasn't their bed (or anything in their bedroom, for that matter), Bickslow really was just looking forward to getting home that night, because he was cold, tired, and miserable because of it.

But, while Bickslow was cold, tired, and miserable, his girlfriend who had been walking alongside him until… Well, the truth was that Bickslow had only _just_ noticed Juvia was no longer walking right next to him, was apparently too busy stopped in the middle of the path, staring up at the dark storm clouds that covered the sky. Apparently getting home and into dry clothes wasn't important to the woman.

So Bickslow sighed and marched over to the blue-haired mage who was entranced by the droplets of water that were falling down and slipping through the gaps between her fingers and making her just as drenched as he was. Honestly, for someone who was quite literally made of water, Bickslow had never quite been able to figure out just why she seemed so fascinated by rain. Three years with her and he still didn't get it. Maybe he'd figure out the mystery behind the water woman around the six-year mark. Who knew, honestly.

"Juves, come on," he complained as he continued to run his hands up and down his pinstriped shirt that was completely soaked. "It's freezing out here. Can we just hurry up and go home? Your boyfriend really wants to shower and just get in bed, where it's really, really warm. Did I mention it's fucking freezing out here?!"

"Bickslow can go home if he wishes," Juvia replied. She was almost in a daze as she continued to stare up at the rain drops falling on her face. "Juvia will stay a little longer to feel the rain."

The Seith mage only gawked at the woman. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop to feel the rain?!" He didn't even flinch when a loud clap of thunder was heard from what sounded like right above them. Bickslow was used to thunder and lightning, though he couldn't help but hope there wouldn't be a lightning strike right where he was standing. One close encounter with giant masses of electricity was enough for that day.

"Yes," she answered.

Bickslow rolled his eyes. Yes, trust his slightly eccentric girlfriend to stop to feel the rain in the middle of a thunderstorm. She was really the only one he could ever see pulling off something like that, but it was part of why he happened to love her as much as he did.

As much as he wanted to go home and get into some dry and warm clothes, Bickslow couldn't exactly leave her there. She was more than fine and definitely capable of handling herself, but he'd feel bad if he went home on his own. It had nothing to do with the fact that he'd been hoping to have her join him in his super hot (and steamy, oh so steamy) shower before curling up in bed beside her like he usually did. So he only sighed, continued to run his hands up and down the drenched sleeves of his shirt, and tilted his head up to stare up at the dark and just generally horrible looking storm clouds.

Juvia found it just a little romantic though, and her lips curled up into a soft smile as she glanced to the side to the Seith mage next to her. Most couples stared up at the slowly passing clouds, trying to figure out what animals they looked like most, or up to the stars and tried to spot the constellations, but not them. For them, it was watching the rain. Whether it be from inside, sitting in the window and staying warm and dry, or actually standing out in it and getting completely drenched. She knew Bickslow didn't mind the part where he got soaked, as long as it wasn't the middle of the winter and downright freezing outside, so even when he really was freezing right then, so much so that she was sure he was actually shivering, she was kind of glad he was staying and not going home just yet.

So she stood there next to her Seith mage and continued to stare up at the clouds. The rain was beating down on her face and her open hands and running off of her onto the ground and into one of the many puddles she was standing in on the uneven path. She watched the darkening sky light up through the clouds with the flickering lightning, and listened to the rumbling thunder roll over them. The cold was _almost_ forgotten, and Juvia couldn't care less about the fact she was standing out in a thunderstorm, and one that had forecast to be particularly bad by the end of the night.

She needed something more, though. She needed to be… _Closer_.

She wanted to feel like she was one with the water that just kept on falling and falling down from the thick canopy of storm clouds above them. That wasn't so bad, was it?

Turning to the Seith mage, she smiled up at him as she wrapped her slender fingers around his elbow. "Bickslow?"

He knew that tone. He didn't like that tone. "Uh-huh…"

"Do you think… Do you think you could maybe take Juvia up… Up higher?" she asked whilst nervously drumming her fingertips together.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Like, on the babies?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"…You do realise we're standing in the middle of a storm now, yes?"

"Juvia does realise."

"And you want to like, be in it. Like, _higher_. In the sky. In the middle of a storm," he repeated for his own clarification.

Juvia nodded, then looked down to her soaked boots and the puddle she was standing in. "If you don't want to, that's okay. Juvia can go home if it's a bad idea," she said sadly.

"Of course it is," Bickslow said suddenly. Juvia only looked back up to see his trademark smirk in place and the babies humming in annoyance just behind him (they didn't exactly like storms, apparently). But before Juvia could even apologise for suggesting such a horrible idea, Bickslow was adding, "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

Because really, if it screamed stupid and moronic, then Bickslow was most definitely down with it, and he was more than glad that Juvia had a slightly twisted mind, even if that particular idea was probably just going to end with them getting struck by lightning.

Still though, her smile then only made Bickslow remember just why he indulged her every wish.


End file.
